Jiba & Kira
by Fried-chan
Summary: Die Killerin Kira wird auf den Dunkelelfen Jiba angesetzt... Lest bitte und reviewt! Bitte, bitte!
1. Jiba und Kira Teil 1

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Record of Lodoss War nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic Record of Lodoss War  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier hab ich selbst getippt.  
  
Jiba & Kira  
  
  
  
"Er ist ein Dunkelelf und er lebt hier im Süden. Er ist extrem gefährlich und hat schon einige meiner besten Leute einfach getötet. Er ist, wie du, Auftragsmörder." Der König zeigte der Killerin Kira auf einer Karte den vermuteten Aufenthaltsort des Dunkelelfen. Kira beugte sich über das Papier und studierte die Lage. "Alles klar.", sagte sie und streifte sich fingerlose Handschuhe über die Hände. "Du hast kein Bild von dem Kerl?" Der König schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr zu, wie sie sich ein langes Messer, Pfeil und Bogen und ein schmales Schwert an ihrem Gürtel und ihrem Rücken befestigte. "Du weißt, dass ich dir diesen Auftrag nicht überlassen würde, wenn auch ein schwächerer ihn übernehmen könnte! Du bist die letzte, die ihn schaffen kann! Unterschätze ihn nicht!", sagte der König, als Kira sich der Türe näherte. "Jaja.", antwortete sie und verließ den Raum. "Sie ist noch fast ein Kind und schon die beste Killerin, die man finden kann. Weiß der Teufel, wo sie das gelernt hat.", murmelte der König und schüttelte den Kopf. Kiras Vergangenheit war ein schwarzes Loch für die Leute dieser Gegend. Das einzige, was er von ihr wusste war, dass sie für diesen als wichtig deklarierten Auftrag aus einem fernen Land zurückgekehrt war. Sie war schon öfter in diesem Land gewesen. Wo es war, wusste wieder niemand. Was sie dort gemacht hatte, konnte auch niemand sagen. Kiras Bezahlungsniveau war gigantisch hoch, was aber einfach nur ihren Leistungen gerecht war. Sie hatte noch nie versagt. Es hieß, dass es irgendwo eine ganz Gruppe ähnlich ausgebildeter Killer gab, die die Elite aller Kämpfer, Diebe und Mörder waren. Manche sagten, diese Truppe lebe zusammen und sei seit langem nicht mehr gewillt, Aufträge auszuführen. Keiner kannte sie. Kira war da schon bekannter und sehr berüchtigt.  
  
Kira lief einen Weg entlang nach Süden. Sie ging vorzugsweise immer zu Fuß oder ritt ab und zu. Nach einer Weile verließ sie den Weg und schlug sich in die Wälder. Ohne jegliche Probleme rannte sie ohne Einbüßung ihrer Geschwindigkeit weiter. Diesen Auftrag wollte sie schnell erledigen. Er brachte viel Geld und war als sehr dringend an sie übermittelt worden, als sie noch weggewesen war. Ihr sprechendes Urhütthutt hatte sie aufgesucht, obwohl sie noch länger hatte bleiben wollen. (Urhütthutts sind Kreuzungen aus Vögeln und anderen Wesen, die manchmal sprechen können und ihre Besitzer überall finden) Nach der Erledigung des Auftrags wollte Kira zurückgehen. Es dämmerte und Kira lief immer noch. Dunkelheit und Erschöpfung waren keine Probleme für sie, ihre Augen und ihre Kondition war außergewöhnlich gut und sie würde bis zum Morgen durchlaufen können. Kira gähnte gelangweilt und dachte ein wenig nach. Sie war seit ihrer Reise noch besser geworden, weil sie von einem hervorragendem Kämpfer trainiert worden war. Sobald sie auf die nächste Zivilisation treffen würde, würde sie sich ein Pferd zulegen. Dieses ewige Rumgerenne ging ihr auf die Nerven und langweilte sie. Sie lief die Nacht durch und als der Morgen graute, kletterte sie auf einen Baum, um zu schlafen. Nachmittags brach sie wieder auf und erreichte ein Dorf. Sie stahl ein gutes Pferd, ritt davon und verkaufte den Sattel und die Zügel im nächsten Dorf, denn die brauchte sie nicht.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	2. Jiba und Kira Teil 2

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Record of Lodoss War nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fanfic Record of Lodoss War  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier hab ich selbst getippt.  
  
Jiba & Kira (2.Teil)  
  
  
  
Nach zwei weiteren Tagen erreichte sie die Gegend, in der sich der Dunkelelf aufhalten sollte. Es wurde dunkel, als sie vor dem Wald abstieg. Sie ließ das Pferd zurück und betrat das Terrain des gefährlichsten Opfers, das sie je gejagt hatte. Jetzt galt es, den Elfen schnell zu finden und am besten von weitem zu erschießen. Im Umgang mit dem Bogen war Kira geübt genug, dass sie aus weiter Entfernung exakt zwischen die Augen treffen konnte. Kurz hielt sie inne, um zu lauschen. Sie nahm Geräusche von Tieren der Nacht wahr, das Rauschen der Blätter und knacken der Äste im Wind, doch nichts, was auf ein zweibeiniges Wesen schließen lassen konnte. Es war ohnehin schwierig, einen Dunkelelfen aufzuspüren, und wenn dieser hier wirklich so gut war, wie behauptet, würde Kira vorsichtig sein müssen.  
  
Es reizte sie, endlich wieder einen Auftrag ausführen zu dürfen, der mehr von ihrem Können beanspruchte, als diese anderen langweiligen, leichten und simplen Aufträge. Dennoch ärgerte es sie, gerade jetzt hier sein zu müssen. Sie ging tiefer in den Wald hinein. Ihre Füße verursachten nicht den geringsten Ton, ihre Kleidung verschluckte jedes bisschen Licht, so dass die selbst von Nachtaugen schwer zu sehen war. Endlich konnte sie weit entfernt das Knistern von Feuer und ein kleines Licht wahrnehmen. Der Dunkelelf war nicht so vorsichtig, wie sie erwartet hatte. Fühlte er sich so sicher?  
  
Geräuschlos näherte Kira sich dem Feuer. Sich hinter Bäumen verbergend schaffte sie es, so nah heranzukommen, wie die Reichweite ihres Bogen war. Eine Gestalt saß am Feuer. Das musste der Dunkelelf sein. Kira griff nach ihrem Bogen und einem Pfeil. Sie zielte auf den Kopf des Dunkelelfen. Mit einem leisen Zurren zischte der blau gefiederte Pfeil von der Sehne. Entsetzt sah Kira, dass ihr Opfer aufsprang und das Geschoss im Flug abfing. Sofort drehte sein Kopf sich in ihre Richtung. Keuchend warf Kira sich auf den Boden. Er hatte den Angriff bemerkt. Und er war noch so jung! Er war gefährlich! Sie war sich sicher, dass er wusste, wo sie war. Ein Nahkampf war nun wohl unausweichlich. Kira zog ihr Schwert und richtete sich auf. Der Elf stand noch am Feuer. Band er sich lange Metallkrallen an die Hände? Das Schwert vor sich haltend bereitete sich Kira auf den Kampf vor.  
  
Grinsend wand der Dunkelelf seinen Blick auf sie. Dann griff er an. Er lief fast schneller, als Kira sehen konnte. Nach Bruchteilen einer Sekunde hatte er sie erreicht und mit den blitzenden Krallen zum Schlag ausgeholt. Kira konnte mit dem Schwert abwehren, doch mit der anderen Hand riss der Elf ihr eine Wunde in den linken Arm. Kira taumelte zurück. Geblendet von Schmerz und der Erkenntnis, dass sie diesem Gegner nicht gewachsen war, stolperte sie rückwärts und stieß gegen einen Baum. Sie realisierte, dass ihr nur eines übrig blieb: Flucht!  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	3. Jiba und Kira Teil 3

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Record of Lodoss War nicht erfunden habe,  
hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine  
Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
Fanfic Record of Lodoss War  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier hab ich selbst getippt.  
  
Jiba & Kira (3.Teil)  
  
Kira tauchte unter einem weiteren Angriff des Elfen hinweg und murmelte schnell einen Vers aus der Geistermagie, der einen kleinen Blitz entstehen ließ und den Dunkelelfen kurz blendete. Dann rannte sie los. Blut rann ihren verletzten Arm hinab. Während des Laufens sprach sie einen Heilzauber, um die Wunde zu verschließen. Hinter sich konnte sie den Elfen leise fluchen hören. Sich durch das Dickicht arbeitend schlug sie sich vorwärts. In diesem Gestrüpp kam sie einfach nicht schnell genug voran! Doch einen anderen Ausweg gab es einfach nicht.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie ja doch Glück, denn so sehr sie auch lauschte, sie konnte keinen Verfolger hören. Dennoch flüchtete sie weiter. Es war die Panik vor einem Gegner, der sie töten konnte, die sie antrieb. In so einer Situation war sie noch nie gewesen.  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie gelaufen war, bis sie erschöpft keuchend an einem Baumstamm niedersank. Zwei Stunden? Drei Stunden? Mit letzter Kraft erklomm sie den Baum und setzte sich auf einen breiten Ast. Sie musste schlafen. Und dann würde sie diesen verfluchten Ort verlassen. Normalerweise hätte es ihren Ergeiz geweckt, es noch einmal zu versuchen, doch dieses Mal hatte sie keinerlei Interesse mehr daran, diesen Elfen zu erlegen. Und dabei war er noch so jung gewesen! Er konnte nicht viel älter sein, als sie selbst. Aber diese Schnelligkeit... Diese Kraft... Das war kein normaler Dunkelelf!  
  
Der nächste Morgen graute, als sie aus einem traumlosen Schlaf erwachte. Jetzt erst erkannte Kira, dass sie völlig die Orientierung verloren hatte. Welches war die Richtung, in die sie gehen musste, um aus dem Wald zu gelangen? Die Sonne konnte man durch das dichte Blätterdach nicht erkennen. Wenn sie einfach der Nase nach marschieren würde, könnte sie dem Dunkelelfen direkt in die Arme laufen... Verdammt...  
  
Unschlüssig, was sie tun sollte, beschloss sie, zunächst einmal etwas gegen ihren knurrenden Magen zu unternehmen. Durch das Unterholz pirschend spürte sie ein mittelgroßes Nagetier auf und schoss es mit einem Pfeil nieder. Ob sie es wagen konnte, ein Feuer anzuzünden? Mit Früchten oder Beeren war hier nix... Kiras Magen siegte über den Verstand. "Egal. Lieber im Kampf sterben, als verhungern!", murrte sie und bat die Geister um Feuer, mit dem sie ein wenig Holz in Brand setzte.  
  
Während sie an dem undefinierbaren Nagetier herumkaute, überlegte sie ihre nächsten Schritte. Würde sie jemand suchen? Nicht wirklich... Wenn sie jetzt quer durch den Wald marschierte und dabei nicht vom Dunkelelfen aufgespürt werden würde... Was, wenn sie an der verkehrten Seite herauskommen würde? Sie wäre dann in einem ganz anderen Land... Sie wollte aber auch nicht unbedingt ihr ganzen verbliebenes Leben hier verbringen.  
  
Also brach sie am Mittag auf, um etappenweise den Waldrand zu finden. Mit übermäßiger Vorsicht und ständiger Alarmbereitschaft irrte sie in eine Richtung, die ihr am attraktivsten erschienen war. Fünf Tage verstrichen auf diese Weise und Nachts schlief Kira auf den Bäumen. Am Abend des sechsten Tages nickte sie allerdings neben dem Lagerfeuer, an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, ein.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, das Feuer war längst erloschen, wachte Kira erschrocken auf. Drei eiskalte Klingen legten sich an ihre Kehle. Sie blickte in ein weiß leuchtendes Augenpaar.  
  
Der Dunkelelf!  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	4. Jiba und Kira Teil 4

Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Record of Lodoss War nicht erfunden habe,  
hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine  
Rechtssachen verstoße.  
  
Fanfic Record of Lodoss War  
  
By Fridschn The Great  
  
Und das hier hab ich selbst getippt.  
  
Jiba & Kira (4.Teil)  
  
Anmerkung: Sorry, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe! Aber ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es viel zu wenig Record of Lodoss War Fictions gibt! Nichts desto trotz dauert es bei mir immer ziemlich lang, bis ich ein neues Kapitel hiervon fertig hab... Aber machen wir dann auch mal wirklich weiter!! Na dann:  
  
Kira sah, wie die spitzen Zähne des Dunkelelfen aufblitzten, als ein breites Grinsen sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. "Wer hat dich geschickt?" Seine kalte Stimme drang an ihr Ohr. Kira wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren. "In wessen Auftrag sollst du mich umbringen?", wiederholte der Elf und die Metallklingen an seinen Armen ritzten ihre Haut an, so dass drei kleine Ströme von ihrem Hals herunterrannen. "Ich...ich..." Aber noch bevor Kira irgendetwas sagen konnte, durchbohrte ein Pfeil die Brust des Elfen. Keuchend schwankte er nach vorn, dann kippte er zur Seite. Kira lehnte noch wie paralysiert am Baumstamm. Der Dunkelelf zuckte mit den Händen. Schwer atmend schien er aufstehen zu wollen. Er schaffte es nicht. Blut rann aus der Schusswunde und seinem Mund. Kira hörte, wie aus einiger Entfernung jemand "Schnell, jetzt kann er überwältigt werden!! Beeilt euch, Lady!" rief und realisierte, dass sie gemeint war. Jetzt war der Elf hilflos. Sie sah ihn an. Er war wirklich noch sehr jung. Er konnte nicht viel älter sein, als sie selbst. Seine zimtfarbene Haut war ebenmäßig, sein silberweißes Haar verwuschelt und abstehend. Plötzlich sahen seine rotbraunen Augen genau in ihre. Es war wie der Blick eines sterbenden Wolfes, der immer noch von Stolz und Lebenswillen erfüllt ist. Kira starrte ihn unverwandt an. Sie bemerkte, dass jener, der den Dunkelelfen mit dem Pfeil angeschossen hatte, sich näherte und noch einige weitere Jäger im Schlepptau hatte. Sie blickte wieder in das Gesicht des Sterbenden.  
  
Kurzentschlossen kniete sie neben dem Elfen nieder und riss den Pfeil aus seinem Körper. Leise murmelte sie einen Heilzauber und die Wunde hörte auf zu bluten. Dann hob sie sich den Verletzten auf die Schulter und rannte los. "Bleibt stehen, Lady!!! Was tut ihr da???", schrie der Jäger. Kira achtete nicht auf ihn. "Wir müssen schießen, wenn ihr nicht sofort anhaltet!", kam es von hinten. Kira musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Was sie gerade tat, war doch furchtbar dämlich. Sie sah im Geiste ihre Freundin Ergemlin, mit der sie in der Ausbildung gewesen war, vor sich. Wie sie ihr eine Standpauke halten würde, wenn sie sie jetzt sehen könnte. 'Bist du denn total verblödet?? Du sollst den Dunkelelfen töten und nicht retten!! Der wollte dich selbst umbringen!! Du bringst dich doch nur in unnütze Lebensgefahr, du dumme Krampfnase!' Doch Kira konnte einfach nicht anders. Und irgendwie glaubte sie, dass Ergemlin ihr Handeln verstehen würde.  
  
Kira hörte ein leises Zurren, bevor ein Pfeil sie zwischen die Schulterblätter traf. Wankend vor Schmerz und Schrecken stolperte sie und fiel fast zu Boden. Sie fing sich selbst und zwang sich zum Weiterlaufen. Sie konnte jetzt unmöglich aufgeben. Jetzt spürte sie deutlich das Gewicht des Dunkelelfen. Ächzend lief Kira weiter. Sie konnte die Wunde nicht verschließen, der Pfeil steckte noch darin. Sie musste zuerst die verdammten Jäger loswerden. Sie sprach einen Verwirrungszauber und taumelte. Langsam wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen. Der Blutverlust war einfach zu hoch. Der Zauber wirkte. Desorientiert irrten die Jäger unabhängig von einander herum und konnten Kiras Fährte nicht mehr aufnehmen, obwohl die Blutspur mehr als nur auffällig war.  
  
Kira schleppte sich weiter. Erst, wenn sie wirklich außer Gefahr war, konnte sie es sich erlauben, anzuhalten. Inzwischen kroch sie fast nur noch, jeden Augenblick würde sie in Ohnmacht fallen können. Weit kam sie nicht mehr, bevor sie entkräftet in die Knie sank. Sie startete noch einen Versuch, sich aufzurichten, doch dann knickten ihre Beine ein und die Schwärze in ihrem Kopf schaltete ihren Geist aus. Kiras dunkles Blut tränkte die Erde.  
  
-Fortsetzung folgt- 


	5. Jiba und Kira Teil 5

_Jeder müsste wissen, dass ich Record of Lodoss War nicht erfunden habe, hiermit keinerlei Handel getrieben wird und ich damit auch gegen keine Rechtssachen verstoße._  
****

**Fanfic Record of Lodoss War**

By Fridschn The Great

Und das hier hab ich selbst getippt.

**Jiba & Kira (5.Teil)**

Kira schreckte aus einem Fiebertraum hoch. Überrascht sah sie sich um. Ein Wohnlager? Sie lag an einem Feuerplatz und jemand hatte sie zugedeckt und ihr ein feuchtes Tuch auf die Stirn gelegt. Die Pfeilwunde, wo sie zwischen den Schulterblättern durchbohrt worden war, brannte wie Feuer. Doch sie war von irgendwem verbunden worden.

„Ach, du bist wach?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme und Kira erschrak fürchterlich. Hinter einem Baum trat der junge Dunkelelf hervor. Auf den Schultern trug er ein kleines Wildschwein, das er erlegt hatte. „Deine Wunde hat sich entzündet, weil der Pfeil unrein war und ich konnte sie nicht ordentlich heilen. Die inneren Verletzungen an der Lunge sind aber inzwischen verheilt. Aber dort, wo der Pfeil eingedrungen ist und dort, wo er wieder ausgetreten ist, sind Vereiterungen entstanden. Du hast Wundfieber bekommen und seit drei Tagen nur gejammert und im Schlaf gesprochen."Der Dunkelelf nahm ein Messer und begann, das Wildschwein zu bearbeiten.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und meine Wunde versorgt? Ich war damit beauftragt, dich zu töten!", stellte Kira verständnislos fest. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Der Elf zuckte mit den Schultern und zog dem Schwein mit einem Ruck das Fell ab. „Tja, du hast mir auch das Leben gerettet und nur deshalb hat dich der Pfeil erwischt. Ich wäre mir allzu schäbig vorgekommen, wenn ich dich einfach hätte krepieren lassen. Jetzt sind wir quitt."

Kira ließ sich zurück auf ihr Lager sinken und beobachtete den Dunkelelfen, während dieser das Wildschwein ausnahm, aufspießte und über das Feuer legte. Dann wusch er sich in einem Eimer Wasser die Hände. „Ich muss deinen Verband wechseln!", sagte er, griff sich einen Büschel Kräuter und einen zweiten Eimer mit sauberem Wasser und hockte sich neben Kira. Die robbte zurück. „Ich mach das selbst, ja?", sagte sie und zog sich die Decke bis zum Hals hoch. Der Elf schnaubte. „Idiot! Wie willst du dir denn selbst den Rücken verbinden? Stell dich nicht so an, ich mache das jetzt schon drei Tage lang! Kein Grund zur Sorge, ich kann gar nichts sehen! Du hast dich doch abgebunden!"

Kira ließ die Decke sinken. „Ach ja...Tschuldigung."

„Frauen!", sagte der Dunkelelf und warf ihr die langen braunen Haare nach vorne über die Schulter. Er pellte den Verband ab und schmiss die alten Kräuterbündel in einen Busch hinter sich. „Wie heißt du?", fragte er, während er die Wunde am Rücken und über dem Brustkorb auswusch.

„Kira! Und du?"

„Jiba."

Jiba drückte neue Kräuterkissen auf die Wunden und wickelte den Verband wieder darüber. Kira hatte sich die ganze Zeit Mühe gegeben, ihre Schmerzen nicht zu zeigen. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie schließlich.

„Was meinst du?", erwiderte Jiba.

„Na ja, eigentlich sollte ich dich umbringen und so..."

„Tja, ich würde sagen, deine Wunden müssen jetzt noch verheilen, dann gehst du einfach nach Hause und ich bleibe hier und warte auf die nächsten Killer. Waffenstillstand zwischen uns."

„Hhm."Kira nickte. Aber sie wusste, dass das nicht ganz so einfach war. Sie hatte Jiba zur Flucht verholfen. Sie würde jetzt ebenfalls gesucht werden. Sie würde nicht einfach nach Hause gehen können, denn dort würden schon die Truppen des Königs auf sie warten. Niemand würde sie mehr mit offenen Armen empfangen, bis auf den Henker (wuähähähähähähäää... alle lieben den Henker!). Aber das sagte sie nicht. Was gingen den Dunkelelfen ihre Probleme an? Es würde ihn gar nicht interessieren. Sie waren jetzt schließlich quitt.

„Das Wildschwein ist fertig.", sagte Jiba und machte sich daran, es zu zerlegen. „Ich gehe doch sicher richtig mit der Annahme, dass du etwas abhaben möchtest?"

Kira nickte begeistert. Sie hatte einen monströsen Hunger.

Sie hatten das Schwein gerade erst in Zusammenarbeit verputzt, da hörten sie Stimmen, die sich näherten. Jiba sprang fluchtend auf. „Ahh, Mist! Da sind ja schon wieder welche!"Er warf Erde aufs Feuer, um es zu ersticken. Dann breitete er die Arme aus und Kira bemerkte erstaunt, dass das ganze Lager mitsamt der Werkzeuge und anderen Utensilien (sowie Kiras Decke) die Farbe des Waldes annahm.

„Du bleibst hier liegen und rührst dich nicht, Kira!", befahl Jiba. „Zieh dir die Decke über den Kopf! Ich gehe die Kerle willkommen heißen."Er band sich seine Klauen um die Arme und lief in Richtung der Stimmen davon.

-Fortsetzung folgt-


End file.
